Secrets
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: Oh Lililanne, did you forget all the precious memories you shared with your older brother? A Hime and Emil sibling drabble.


**Karin: Hey everyone. I was watching Princess Resurrection and this idea came into my head. I hope you all enjoy it. It's a drabble for Emil and Hime. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Princess Resurrection.

* * *

"_Sadness is always the legacy of the past, regrets are pains of the memory" _

* * *

**Secrets**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Did she ever tell you about the time she fell and scraped her knee? And that it was him who had kissed it better? Did she ever say that she looked up to him when she was a child—probably even more than their sister Sylvia? Did she ever speak about the times they shared before this battle came into their lives?

No. She didn't he supposed. Lililanne would never speak of those precious times to anyone. She was a closed book. He was as well. The reality of killing their siblings hardened them into cold and calculating people.

But there was a time, he remembers, when his dear little sister had smiled and laughed. When she had protested his playful teasing with an angry blush on her face. When she would be mischievous and play tricks on him like any younger sibling. When she would hold his hand as they took walks together to explore around their realm.

Where had that Lililanne gone off to? He pondered this many times, but never had come up with an answer.

In retrospect, he always knew the day would come when he would have to fight his siblings. It was always loaming in the back of his mind. Whenever he passed one of them down the hall or whenever one was mentioned in a conversation. It's either kill or be killed—that was their philosophy of this world.

But then things began to change when little Lililanne was born into the world. He had a sister—a younger sister. Was he supposed to kill her too? Was he supposed to cast her aside like his other siblings as well?

This little baby was his enemy?

And as that baby grew up, he took care of her inwardly wondering the same thing over and over again. Dear, sweet Lililanne—she was someone whom he never wanted to hurt he soon realized. He was her older brother—he needed to protect her. He wanted her to need him and depend on him like any older sibling would want of their younger sibling.

He remembered a time when happiness was upon them. A time for fun and games. Lililanne and he played lots of games to pass the time. For the most part, they had so much fun that they didn't realize the sun was going down until it was dark. He recalls when she would play tricks to distract his teachers during his studies so he would sneak out to explore the monster realm with her. There were times when he would tell her stories while she was falling asleep or she would do more animated stories for him as they sat in the gardens of their home. And many valued times were created when she had the desire to learn of the piano and he would teach her.

When had those precious times slipped through their fingers?

If he had to blame it on someone, it would be Severin's fault. He always had a sadistic obsession with little Lililanne since she was born. Seeing her happy was something Severin always despised, didn't he? His brother was twisted in that aspect. It was worse because Severin's target was his beloved sister. The one whom he wanted to protect.

She was getting older and less innocent. The truth had to come out sooner or later—he rather it be later or never. Lililanne was never the same when Severin had revealed the dark truth about their fate. She grew colder. More pensive and calculating. No more smiles. No more laughs.

Sweet Lililanne was gone and the Icy Hime was put in her place.

She no longer associated with her siblings after that. Especially him. Did she think he was putting on an act all of this time? Did she believe that he was leading her into a false sense of security so later on he would rid of her easier?

Did she assume all of this time he only thought of her as competition?

He didn't know. Lililanne was a closed book. Unreadable. One could never tell what she was thinking. He had become the same.

And as Lililanne grew older and distant, another sibling was born. Sherwood; and he took care of her as well—like an atonement to himself for what he had done to his other sister. But he didn't get too close. Too attached. Not like he had done with Lililanne. In the end, those precious times had hurt her the most—because in the end, they were meaningless when it came to their destiny.

Looking back, he should've noticed the signs when Lililanne had skipped meetings about their battle with each other. When Lililanne would not make any contact with them at all—although he had seen Sherwood approach her a couple of times, but Lililanne never spoke much. When she clenched her fists discreetly when Severin taunted her of the happy times she once had. When her eyes had become like ice themselves and her gaze became the most intimidating thing you've ever seen. When she had come to loathe her name with rage and demanded no one call her by it.

The signs of Lililanne's downfall into hatred for her fate. The signs that Lililanne would not sit down like a dog like the rest of them and accept what would become of her.

This battle—it had stolen her happiness and innocence. The truth had shattered her bonds with him and her other siblings. The throne—it had taken any form of love and crushed it mercilessly.

Recalling it all, perhaps he should've rebelled with her. Perhaps he too should've done something—anything to defy their fate like she did. Maybe that would've preserved some of his beloved little sister he had come to care for. She had left them, his beloved Lililanne, to hide where they could not find her. And when she was found, she hid again. It was a game of cat and mouse—one she was determined not to get eaten in the end. She would fight back. She would defy them. She would go against what fate has set for her.

She would live whether they liked it or not it seemed.

Ah, Lililanne—you have more courage than any of the royal siblings. She did something none of them did—say no to her destiny.

"_I have no interest in the throne." _Hime said staring down at him with impassive crimson eyes from the burning ship. _"But I have no intention of dying either—I may have to fight you to survive." _

Isn't it strange, he thought as he looked at her now, that still after all of these years, her resolve did not weaken? That even now, her hatred for this tradition was as passionate as always to the point of challenging even him? Oh brave Lililanne, no matter how strong you get or how grown up you'll be, your dear brother will eternally see you as the little girl who scraped her knee and he kissed it better.

"_You haven't changed, Lililanne." _

And that little girl, he knew, was still in there somewhere buried in the pages of her closed book.

"_Even if you are my brother, please don't call me by that name." _

No. He wouldn't stop. Because if he did, that little girl would disappear forever. His dear, little Lililanne would be gone along with the bliss they had as children.

Did she ever tell you that her brother still loved her? Probably not because she most likely didn't know.

* * *

**Karin: Yay! It's done! I hope you guys liked it. I enjoyed writing a sibling drabble about Emil and Hime. Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you very much. **

**See ya Next time! **


End file.
